Big People Are Bad
by Marblez
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN AND CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. :-
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own Pippin or any of these characters as a matter of fact, god knows I want to but gods often busy... Summary: Pippin is jumpy around all the adults (non-hobbit's) and the fellowship slowly piece together why...  
  
Big People Are Bad  
  
The four hobbit's were sat at the table in the Prancing Pony. Merry had brought back a pint of something and it was pretty obvious Pippin wanted one as well but he would not leave the other Hobbit's sides.  
"Just go up there and ask for a pint Pippin" Merry said impatiently. Pippin shook his head and looked down at his nearly empty mug.  
"I'll go get him one" Frodo said impatiently. He walked up to the bar and asked politely for a pint.  
Frodo... Frodo heard his names whispered by someone. The pint was put in his hand and when he turned back a man was asking a skittish looking Pippin something.  
Baggins...Baggins...Baggins!  
"Baggins, sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins" Pippin was saying quickly, trying not to sound afraid.  
"Pippin!" Frodo shouted, dropping the pint and pulling on Pippin's shoulder.  
"Watch it Frodo" Merry snapped as the pint splashed on him, pushing Frodo slightly. Frodo fell backwards, the ring spinning up into the air and he just managed to catch it, but not without it sliding onto his finger. As he disappeared the hobbit's gulped and looked at each other, the man by Pippin had gone. Pippin was relieved at that but still worried about what had happened to Frodo.  
"Come on" Merry said pulling Pippin from the table.  
"There!" Sam shouted, pointing as a man pushed Frodo up the stairs of the in. Merry grabbed a candlestick and I grabbed a stool as we followed the man and burst into the room. Pippin nearly fainted when he saw Frodo backed against a wall with the man glaring at him, before spinning to glare at the other three hobbit's while drawing his sword. Sam shouted something but Pippin could hardly think as he was paralysed with fear.  
"You have a stout heart master hobbit" the rest of what the man said was lost as Pippin finally did faint.  
  
A/N Sorry it's short. This is my first Pippin fic, what do you think so far? Shall I continue. If you want to flame it go ahead, you have every right to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Pippin or any of these characters as a matter of fact, god knows I want to but gods often busy... Summary: Pippin is jumpy around all the adults (non-hobbit's) and the fellowship slowly piece together why... Pairings: Merry/Pippin (only mildly though)  
  
Big People Are Bad  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Pippin woke he found himself in a large bed with Merry beside him. Sam was on the other side of Merry and Frodo was sat on the end of the bed, talking with the human. Merry and Sam were sat up wide eyed after being woken by horrible noises from across the street. Pippin stared at the human, who called himself Strider, absolutely petrified. All at once Frodo, Merry and Sam began packing their things, ready to travel while Pippin just sat confused and afraid. Merry, kind and caring Merry packed Pippin's things for him and managed to stay in-between Strider and Pippin.  
"Come, we have not a moment to spare" Strider said going to the door. Merry helped Pippin out of bed and get his pack on and then the four hobbit's followed the human. ............................  
"How do we know this Striders a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked.  
"I think anyone with the enemy would look fairer and smell fouler" Frodo said.  
"He's foul enough" Merry muttered.  
"But where he leading us?" Sam asked.  
"To Rivendell Master Gamgee" Strider said suddenly, causing Pippin to gasp and Frodo and merry to stare at him.  
"Did you hear that, we're going to see the elves" Sam was reasonably happy about this prospect. Pippin glanced at Merry who smiled reassuringly and took Pippin's hand gently. ............................  
"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall" Strider said as he realised the hobbits had stopped walking.  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked loudly, before clamping his hand over his mouth and lowering his eyes. This was the first time he had spoken since they had met Strider.  
"We've already had it" Strider said coolly.  
"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Merry asked. Strider rolled his eyes and continued on. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast" Merry said to Pippin as they prepared to move again.  
"But what about Elevenses? Luncheon? Dinner? Afternoon-tea? Supper? He know about them doesn't he Merry?" Pippin asked quietly.  
"Wouldn't think so Pip" Merry said sadly, just as and apple came over the top of the bush. "There yah go. He does care" Merry said handing Pippin the apple, just as another one hit Pippin on the forehead. "Pippin! Come on" Merry said as Pippin rubbed his forehead and bit into the apple. ............................  
"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked as he tried to swat some of the annoying bugs. Pippin was about to say something when Sam pushed him lightly to make him go faster but as Pippin was unprepared he fell strait down into the water, getting soaked from top to bottom.  
"Sorry Pippin" Sam said as he tried to pull Bill onwards.  
"It's ok Sam" Pippin said quietly as he stood up slowly, only to slip again. Merry looked back just in time to see Strider take hold of Pippin by the arm and pull him up.  
"Oi! Leave him alone!" Merry shouted, moving as quickly as he could to Pippin's side. Strider was surprised when he pulled Pippin up to find the hobbit whimpering and trying to get away from him and Merry shouting at him loudly.  
"Calm down little masters, I mean no harm" Strider said calmly as he walked to the front of the group. Merry took hold of Pippin gently and pulled him into a hug. Pippin clung to him even when they started walking again.  
  
A/N Sorry again that it's so short but I've been kinda busy with Sound Of Music rehearsals and getting ready for the Sea Cadet Inspection but I will try and make the next chapter longer. Review if you want to but you don't have to, flame if you feel like it, it doesn't hurt my feeling unless I personally know you or like your work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Pippin or any of these characters as a matter of fact, god knows I want to but gods often busy... Summary: Pippin is jumpy around all the adults (non-hobbit's) and the fellowship slowly piece together why... Pairings: Merry/Pippin (only mildly though)  
  
Big People Are Bad  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After the little incident (which Strider didn't know had really happened) Merry stayed close by Pippin, making sure he was always between his best friend and Strider. Frodo and Sam were constantly together as well, but that was different, that was about the ring. Strider was a little confused at why Merry got angry anytime he got too close to Pippin and why Pippin shrunk away from him, allot.  
"We will reach Rivendell soon but tonight we will camp at Weathertop" Strider told the hobbits. Soon they found themselves in a little cave/open tunnel and being given swords/knives by Strider. Pippin dropped his when Strider threw it at him and had to bite off a scared cry. Merry was examining his sword to notice the very surprised look Strider gave Pippin who scooted closer to Merry. "I will return shortly" Strider said before going off to think over his many, many problems. The hobbits sat inside for a while before Frodo complained about being tired. Once he was asleep Sam's stomach rumbled which also caused Merry's to growl and Pippin's mouth to water.  
"I'm hungry Merry" Pippin said quietly.  
"Me too, is there anything to eat?" Merry asked Sam who looked through his pack quickly.  
"Nothing we can eat without cooking" Sam said quietly, putting his pack down with a sigh.  
"Could we cook something then?" Pippin asked. Sam and Merry looked at each other, then Frodo and then out over the land.  
"I don't see why not. Sam, you get the food ready while I start a fire" Merry said taking charge as he usually did. ..........................  
"This is good Pippin, well done" Merry said happily as he ate the tomato which Pippin had helped Sam cook (he cooked all the tomatoes himself!) "What's going on?" Frodo asked as he woke up. "Sausages, tomatoes and some nice crispy bacon" Merry said gesturing to the things on the frying pan. "We saved some for you Mr Frodo" Sam said holding out Frodos plate. Frodo jumped up and started standing on the fire.  
"What are you doing!?!" all three other hobbits asked angrily, that is until they noticed all the black riders coming at them.  
"Run!" Frodo ordered. They ran up the stone steps but once they reached the top they were soon surrounded by ringraiths. Sam did an amazing thing and charged at one, but it pushed him aside like it was a fly. Merry stood next to Pippin until the wraith pushed them in opposite directions, Pippin landing at the feet of another wraith. Frodo dropped his sword (on purpose! I swear he did it on purpose!) and the wraiths moved closer, one stepping over a whimpering Pippin. Frodo suddenly disappeared causing Sam to cry out in shock. But the wraiths kept advancing after moving back a pace in shock and one of them stabbed at thin air. Then Strider was there and the whole area was filled with violence, at one point getting so close to the frozen Pippin Merry had to run over and drag him away. Frodo reappeared with a cry of pain and Sam was immediately at his side.  
"Mr Frodo!?!" he cried in panic as Frodo continued to scream. Strider chased the wraiths away and knelt by Frodo.  
"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade. I cannot help him, he needs elvish medicine" Strider said as he lifted Frodo into his arms, not noticing Merry looking after a shaking Pippin. ...........................  
"Look Mr Frodo, it's Mr Bilbo's trolls" Sam said to a feverish Frodo, trying in vain to cheer him up. Pippin held onto Frodos hand firmly.  
"Is he going to die?" he asked quietly.  
"Sam, do you know of the plant Athelas?" Strider asked Sam quickly. Sam shook his head. "Kingsfoil?" Strider tried one of the plants other names.  
"Aye, Kingsfoil that's a weed!" Sam said nodding.  
"It may help to slow the poison" Strider said and he and Sam took off, leaving Pippin to look after Frodo and Merry to stand watch with his dagger.  
"Please don't die Frodo. Please don't die" Pippin pleaded quietly as Frodo gave another blood curdling scream. ..........................  
"Who's she?" Pippin asked quietly as the three hobbits stared at the beautiful (ugly in my personal opinion) woman talking to Strider while bending over Frodo.  
"She's an Elf" Sam said as if in a dream.  
"An elf?" Pippin asked surprised. He'd only heard Bilbo say stories about these wonderful creatures but he's never gone as far as to actually believe in the stories. All of them were shocked when Strider put Frodo on the lady's horse and helped her up behind him, slapping the horse to make it start.  
"What are you doing!?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted as the lady galloped off. ..........................  
It took 2 more days fast walking to get to Rivendell, but when they arrived the hobbits were amazed. Not only was it huge in their opinion but it was beautiful, weaving in between the trees instead of cutting them down. But best of all was when a tall male elf (with receding hair line!) walked up to the group.  
"Estel" he said to Strider who pulled the slightly surprised elvish man into a hug.  
"Ada, it seems like an age since I saw you last. But please tell me, how fares Frodo?" Strider asked.  
"He is well, with Gandalf at the moment actually. He won't be waking up for a while but that dose of Athelas you gave him slowed the poison enough to save his life" Elrond said, before noticing the three hobbits, Pippin hiding slightly behind Merry. "Young masters. I'm sure you are tired and hungry from your journey. I shall have rooms prepared and meals brought to you" Elrond said with a smile. He was puzzled however when only two of them nodded.  
"Pippin, aren't you hungry?" Sam asked Pippin quietly, but not quietly enough for elvish hearing to pick up. Pippin nodded slowly.  
"Don't like it here" Pippin mumbled.  
"We'll be going home soon Pippin. Then you'll be able to crawl into your own bed and stay there for ages and I'll bring you elevenses in bed" Merry said quietly, making Pippin smile and become less afraid. Merry had had much practice at doing this so he'd become quite an expert. Elrond looked at Strider who's also heard but Strider could only shake his head, he didn't know what troubled Pippin either. But Sam and merry did. Elrond noticed that Merry had taken Pippin's hand and that Sam had put a hand on his shoulder.  
"My name is Lord Elrond in case you need anything. And you are?" Elrond asked Sam.  
"Samwise Gamgee, but you can call me Sam Lord Elrond" Sam said politely.  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck" Merry said. "Call me Merry, it's easier." Pippin said nothing but just stared at Elrond with a hint of fear evident in his eyes.  
"And what would your name be little master?" Elrond asked kindly.  
"P-P-Pip-Pippi-Pip-Pippin" Pippin stuttered out before looking at the ground.  
"He's Peregrin Took, but call him Pippin" Merry said quickly, tightening his hold on Pippin's hand and rubbing his arms with his other hand. This didn't go un-noticed by Elrond or Strider.  
"Wendil. Please take our guests to the guest rooms and see that the right amount of food is taken to them" Elrond ordered another elf, who bowed politely to the group.  
"Yes my lord Elrond" Wendil said, gesturing for the hobbits to follow him.  
"What did he mean by the right amount of food?" Sam asked Wendil politely.  
"We have only had one other hobbit guest, ever, and he likes to eat allot" Wendil said.  
"Is his name Bilbo by some chance?" Merry asked.  
"Why yes, do you know him?"  
"You could say that."  
  
A/N There you go. Just a bit longer this time. I'm going to take this time now to thank my reviewers. FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix – Thank you for your review. I love musicals too which is why I'm always in them. In SOM I was one of the Von Trapp Children, Louisa and I repetedly got mentioned by other characters for putting toads in peoples beds! Hope you liked the chapter. Pipinheart – Just wit and see why he is afraid (think more than one reason).  
  
I didn't mention 'thank you' to those who reviewed the first chapter but if you did (too many to name specifically) thank you very very much. You've made a depressed hippie slightly happier in this horrible existence called life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own Pippin or any of these characters as a matter of fact, god knows I want to but gods often busy... Summary: Pippin is jumpy around all the adults (non-hobbit's) and the fellowship slowly piece together why... Pairings: Merry/Pippin (only mildly though)  
  
Big People Are Bad  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Come on Pip" Merry whispered pulling him from behind huge stone pillar and ran towards the group of men. "We're coming too and you'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" he shouted. Pippin just ran along behind him. "Say something" Merry growled.  
"Yes because you need people of intelligence on this mission...quest...thing" Pippin mumbled, getting quieter and quieter and his voice shook slightly from fear.  
"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry muttered. Pippin visibly jumped when the man from Gondor put his hand on his shoulder.  
"9 companions. So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring" Elrond said loudly.  
"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked Merry. Merry sighed but when he saw Pippin's pleading look and the large hand on his shoulder Merry pulled him away from the man.  
"Let's go pack" he said quickly.  
"Frodo, I must ask. Is Pippin afraid of us?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
"...Sort of" Frodo said.  
"Why?" Boromir asked.  
"...He has his reason's" Frodo mumbled before he and Sam made excuses and left. The other members of the fellowship all looked at each other, confused and wondering if any had an idea of what Pippin could be afraid of.  
  
Meanwhile Pippin was sat on the bed he'd been assigned while Merry packed up their things, every now and then glancing at his friend. Pippin looked like he wanted to say something but every time he tried he stopped himself quickly.  
"Pippin what do you want to say?" Merry finally asked.  
"I don't want to be on the quest" Pippin finally said what was eating at him. He'd been thinking that ever since they volunteered. "The men..."  
"We can't back out now Pippin. If they do anything to you I'll protect you" Merry promised. He knew his friend was prone to being paranoid, all because of that incident when they were younger.  
  
Flashback  
  
The 5 hobbit children were happily playing, reasonably near the Shire border, too near in actuality. The eldest was Frodo Baggins, an orphan but a kind hearted soul. Then there was Samwise Gamgee, training to be a gardener. Then their was Merriadoc Brandybuck, easily the tallest of the 3. The last 2 were the same age and joint youngest. Peregrin Took and Merimac Sandyman.  
"Bet you can't catch me!" Merimac shouted at the others before running off. The others followed closely. They were not supposed to stray this close to the border because evil people lived on the other side, but the hobbit children forgot that fact in their fun. Pippin was the closest to Merimac and was just about to grab him when tall figures jumped up around them, men. Evil looking men with wicked grins on their faces.  
"What's this? A couple of hobbit babies?" one asked darkly.  
"I'm not a baby!" Merimac shouted at him angrily, but he shut up quickly when the man drew his sword. Pippin whimpered. The men closed in and one roughly grabbed Pippin's hair, yanking him backwards. Pippin screamed, alerting the attention of anyone close by, and that included his old friends. Merimac started towards Pippin but soon found himself undergoing the same treatment. Pippin continued to scream until the man brought the hilt of his sword down onto his temple, hard. "Pippin!"  
"Be quiet!" the leader of the men snapped. Merimac glared at him and was about to shout when Frodo, Samwise and Merriadoc arrived, their excitement turning to horror as they saw both their little friends being held by the men, Pippin with blood running from a cut to his head. "More? Well the more the merrier!" The men reached out to grab the 3 but they started running in the opposite direction. "Catch them! They'll tell someone!" The men set off, leaving only four with Merimac and Pippin. Merimac started to struggle, not understanding the great danger he was in. The man holding him struggled as he bit and kicked, lashing out with both arms and legs in a futile attempt to free himself.  
"Do we really need this one, he's getting on my nerves" the man said, trying to hold Merimac still.  
"No" the leader said, smiling in a retched way that made Pippin feel physically sick as he watched him lift his sword up to Merimac's heart.  
"No! Merimac no!" the small boy screamed as he watched the sword plunge into Merimac's heart. Blood blossomed on his cheast and Merimac stopped screaming to look down at it in wonder before he started to convulse, the man dropped him to the ground. Finally, after much jeering and kicking, he died. But before he did his eyes sought out Pippin's and Pippin was made to watch his friend's dying breath and the way his young eyes glazed over. "Merimac" Pippin whispered, starting to sob.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Merry could tell Pippin was re-living the same thing in his own head. After that the men had taken him to their camp where they had repeatedly beat him so badly that when the party of Hobbit men, armed with pitchforks and scythes they could only recognise him by his cries of pain.  
"These aren't the same men Pippin" Merry said kindly, silently shocked as Pippin started to cry fitfully.  
"All men are the same" he sobbed. Merry sat by his friend and pulled him into a hug. Pippin had been different after they'd got him back, but it wasn't really a surprise. After he'd seen his best friend murdered before his eyes and had been abused so badly he took nearly a year to recover physically. But he never recovered mentally. Merry held him until he cried himself to sleep, like he had done many nights before.  
  
A/N There you go, that's the reason! More descriptions of it in later chapters, when Pippin himself will confide in Legolas. I'd actually forgotten to write this until Butterflygurl reviewed it recently and reminded me! So I apologise for the rather long wait. 


End file.
